An Impossible Mission/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Jungle Bunch episode "An Impossible Mission". Transcript (Intro) (Title card) (Cut to a distant shot of Al and Bob making supreme lasagna for the Jungle Bunch) Bob: Are you sure they'll be alright with eating the same thing two times in a row? Al: Of course! As you saw last night, they loved my supreme lasagna "old style". They even asked for seconds. (Bob catches a fly and puts it into the lasagna. They leave to give the Jungle Bunch their food. When they get there, Bob becomes shocked.) Al: Good day! Today, the chefs have cooked up their su- (Bob nudges Al) Huh? (Quick pan-out to show the Jungle Bunch groaning loudly in intestinal distress) Al: What happened? (Batricia, Maurice and his son, Junior turn to Al and Bob. Cut to a close up of Maurice looking at Al and Bob) Maurice: (weak) I think what we ate last night didn't sit well with us. (Cut to Miguel lying on the floor, suffering the worst) Miguel: (thumps his stomach) Miguel feel like thumping his stomach! Miguel have PAIN! Junior: (chokes back vomit, groans) (Cut to a close up of Maurice with Al and Bob) Al: But wait, it can't be my supreme lasagna, there's only good stuff in here: rancid flies, only two or three months old, with mouldy, slimy caterpillars and larvae. (While Al is talking, Maurice desperately fights the urge to throw up. He groans in distress.) Bob: We call it "old style". (Cut to Gilbert, slumped on his branch) Gilbert: (groans in a weak voice) Maurice, can you please ask them to shut up? (voice fades) I think I'm gonna pass out... (The volcano signal is heard. Cut to Maurice) Maurice: (weaker) We must go! We're the Jungle Bunch! (struggles to get up, then gives up) I can't believe I'm saying this... (slumps as his voice fades) I don't think I can go on the mission. (sighs) (Maurice turns his eyes to his son and Junior turns to him while groaning. We quickly pan to Al and Bob.) Al: Don't worry, Maurice, Bob and I will go check. (shouts) Who is it? Maurice: (sighs) Okay... (Cut to Al and Bob going down the slide and Al grabs the lever with his tongue) Al: Open! (The door opens to reveal Ferdinand.) Bob: I'm sorry, but the Jungle Bunch is actually- (Al covers Bob's mouth.) Al: Right here, in front of you. Ferdinand: So you two guys are the Jungle Bunch? That's weird, I thought you'd be more... less... More coming soon! (Transition to the sick Jungle Bunch groaning loudly until Al and Bob leap into the frame) Maurice: So, who needed the help of the Jungle Bunch? (Cut to a close up of Al and Bob) Bob: Uh, no one actually, it was just a hippopotamus who wanted directions. Al: And we told him where to go and we sent him on his way. Bob: So then, we should let you get some rest and we'll go out for a walk. (Al and Bob leap out of the frame.) More coming soon! (Cut to Miguel lying on the floor) Miguel: Miguel feel too bad! Miguel never wanna eat anything again in his life! (Pan to Maurice and his son, Junior) Maurice: No, Miguel, you'll see. You'll feel better soon. (Pan up to Gilbert and Batricia) Gilbert: Actually, I'm not so sure about that. (groans) (Bob leaps into the frame and the Jungle Bunch notices him.) More coming soon! (Cut to a close up of Gilbert and Batrica) Gilbert: The friend of your friend has been the victim of the mandrake bellagorum with an orange crest. (Cut to a close up of Gilbert) Gilbert: It's not dangerous, but annoying. (voice fades) There's only one antidote: mango juice. Bob: Thanks, guys. As soon as we're done, we'll be back. (Bob leaps out of the frame.) More coming soon! (Cut to the sick Jungle Bunch where Bob leaps into the frame again) Bob: Hello again, guys. I need some more advice. (Cut to Gilbert) Gilbert: (weaker) What is it with you? Can't we just suffer here quietly? More coming soon! (Cut to Batricia) Batricia: (weak) Then the friend of your friend doesn't have a chance. (Cut to Maurice and his son, Junior) Maurice: Well, if you cannot go in the water, the solution is to go by air. (Cut to a close up of Al) Al: By air? But how, Maurice? More coming soon! (Cut to the Jungle Bunch at sunset. Maurice and his son, Junior (who are feeling better now) walk towards the tree.) Maurice: Ah, it sure is good to feel better. (looks at his son) Right, Junior? (Junior agrees. Cut to the rest of the Jungle Bunch who are also feeling better as Batricia flys into the frame) Miguel: (rubs his stomach) Miguel a little hungry! Miguel want to eat banana! (The Jungle Bunch (except for Miguel and Gilbert) laughs. Al and Bob leap into the frame again.) More coming soon! (Credits)